This invention relates generally to rain gutters and in particular to an improved generally closed, hollow rain gutter for preventing entrance thereinto of leaves and other debris which cause rain gutter clogging and the stoppage of rain flow into downspouts.
As is known to those skilled in the rain gutter art, and as is particularly well known to home owners having trees in their yards close to their house, rain gutters are notorious for collecting leaves and other debris which clog the rain gutter and prevent rain flow into the downspouts whereby the rain gutter overflows and the rain falls down washing away soil from adjacent the house or other building and frequently washes away soil from plants or other shrubs adjacent the house or building.
As is further known to those skilled in the rain gutter art, the rain gutter art is replete with various structures to be added to the typical prior art rain gutter, open at the top, for preventing such leaves and other debris from collecting in the rain gutter; such other structures being typified by screen or other mesh material for being placed over the top of the open rain gutter to prevent the entrance of leaves and other debris. However, since such screen or mesh material is placed on the top of the open prior art rain gutter, leaves, or at least particles thereof, and other debris do enter through the openings in the screen and mesh material and, in time, do cause rain gutter clogging and prevention of rain flow through the downspouts.
Another problem associated with such prior art screen or mesh material is that it has sharp edges which can puncture and cut the hands of the person installing the screen or mesh material and, such mesh and screens are often damaged when removed. Further, upon the rain gutter being clogged underneath such installed screen and mesh material, it is extremely difficult, aggravating and annoying to have to frequently remove the screen or mesh material, clean the leaves and other debris out of the gutters, and then replace the screen or other mesh material.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the rain gutter art for an improved rain gutter which, upon being installed and as compared to the typical prior art rain gutter noted above, requires virtually no further maintenance, or at most very limited further maintenance, which virtually eliminates the need for constant cleaning and unclogging, and which provides substantially uninterrupted and unclogged flow therethrough of rain to the downspouts.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to overcome the above-noted prior art rain gutter problem and to achieve the above-stated need.